The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of energy metering and, more specifically, to an advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) cartridge for an energy meter.
Energy meters are employed to monitor energy consumption from an energy consumer. Traditionally, energy meters simply provided a system for determining how much energy usage should be charged to an energy consumer. In order to gauge energy usage, an energy provider typically employed a meter reader to physically read gauges on the meter and record energy usage for each energy consumer. Over time, meters were provided with advanced meter reading (AMR) technology that communicated directly with an energy provider such as a utility company. AMR included a one-way communication link that sent energy usage data directly to the utility company. More recently, meters have been modified to include advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) technology, which allows for more advanced energy monitoring that includes two-way communication protocols. The two-way communication protocols not only enable utility companies to receive usage data without the need for directly reading a meter but also provide a consumer with usage information that may aid in adjusting energy usage habits. For example, a utility company may provide an energy consumer with instructions on how to adjust usage patterns to take advantage of lower pricing at off-peak times.